The Youthful Adventures of Rock Lee and Tobi
by helovestowrite
Summary: What happens when Rock Lee and Tobi have a chance to be a star? They blow it... come follow them on their adventures... it will be full of youth and goodness!1
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes:

I am going to ask people to give me suggestions on what you guys want Rock Lee to have adventures...ideas can be PG rated or M rated just need suggestions...except Chapter One coming soon... so for Chapter two you reviewers can help make this story funny by suggesting your ideas.. the idea that you give me that I like the most will be made into an adventure...

so thanks... 


	2. Little Red Riding Hood adventure

THE YOUTHFUL ADVENTURES OF ROCK LEE

I DON'T OWN NARUTO...OR ELSE NARUTO WOULD HAVE BEEN DATING TEMARI AND KURENAI...YOSH NOW I AM SAD!!!

* * *

It was a time like no other in the most beautiful village in Rice country, Konoha. Birds were chirping and kids were playing while the rest of the world was at peace.

Well almost everyone was at piece...

A young man with a Moe of the Three Stooges haircut, bushy brows and green spandex was hard at work learning something so incredible that it would make millions of people respect him.

" YOSH I SHALL LEARN THE SECRETS OF THIS STORY CALLED THE LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD AND BECOME EVEN MORE YOUTHFUL THEN EVER!!!" yelled the boy who definitely if he was real would be sent to an asylum immediately.

" It says Little Red Riding Hood went to her grandmother's house while the wolf was waiting for her...YOSH SHE IS IN UNYOUTHFUL TROUBLE I MUST SAVE THIS YOUTHFUL GIRL FROM THAT UNYOUTHFUL WOLF OR DO ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND PUSH-UPS!!!"

So there goes Rock Lee dashing at high speeds hopefully to get to the Little Red Riding Hood girl to save her.( What a dumbass!!)

Meanwhile...

Shikamaru was just laying around near a tree with flowers growing on them enjoying the peace and serenity. That was at least until the green jumpsuit kid jumped on his stomach.

"YOSH I AM SORRY BUT I AM IN A...SHIKA-KUN!!! HOW ARE YOU YOUTHFUL COMRADE.."

After getting back his composure from being stomped on, Shikamaru just sighed.

" I'm fine Lee but what's got you all hyped up about?"

" ITS THIS GIRL NAMED LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD SHE'S IN DANGER OF BEING EATEN ALIVE BY THE BIG BAD WOLF AND I MUST YOUTHFULLY SAVE HER OR DO ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND PUSH-UPS!!" yelled Lee.

" Oh bother...don't you know..never mind. Good Luck Lee."

" YOSH THANKS YOUTHFUL SHIKA-KUN!!"

/If I had taken the time I could have explain it to him that Little Red Riding Hood is a frickin' story but explaining things is such a drag./ commented the black haired boy in his mind as he went back to sleep.

Back with the weirdo of the story...I mean hero...

" Yosh I must hurry and get to that cabin in the forest before the wolf decides to unyouthfully eat that youthful girl...may the power of youth flow through me Gai-sense!!"

Then out of freaking nowhere, Gai appears...

" Oh Lee you truly are an excellent example of blossoming youth." cried Gai.

" GAI-SENSEI!!"

" LEE!!!"

" GAI-SENSEI!!"

" LEE!!!"

While they hug a magical background of a rainbow stands over these two lovebirds...I mean student and teacher.

" YOSH NOW THAT I RECOVERED MY YOUTHFULNESS ON WARDS, GOODBYE GAI-SENSEI!!"

" GOODBYE LEE AND SAVE THE YOUTHFUL LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD!!" yelled the crazy homo.

So after awhile of searching, Lee found the cabin where the red hooded girl was supposed to show up. As the sky shined blue, Lee prepared himself for the toughest battle of his life... facing the big bad wolf...

Mean while inside the cabin...

The wolf was very excited due to the fact that he was about to have a human lunch. It had been two weeks since the wolf last ate and was eager to make the red hooded girl into a sandwich. Little did he realize that a certain green hero was about to spoil his party.

As the wolf waited and waited something in a flash came crashing through the ceiling, it was...

"YOSH I AM HERE TO STOP YOUR UNYOUTHFUL TROUBLES YOU VERY UNYOUTHFUL WOLF FOR I AM ROCK LEE KONOHA'S MOST HANDSOME DEVIL!!!"

" Damn if your Konoha's most handsome devil the girls are probably as ugly as your mama!!" yelled the wolf.

At first Rock Lee ran out of the house crying...I mean making a plan but after his successful recovery he came back and an epic battle ensued as Lee stared down the wolf.After a long while of stare down , the wolf could no longer stand to look at such an ugly creature that he ran for his life.

"YOSH I AM VICTORIOUS MY FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE..." but it was too late as Little Red Riding Hood mistaked him for a rapist and she beat the hell out of him with a bat.

The End

Don't worry people their will be more adventures coming for mr. rock Lee and his youthful friends... send ideas can be from rated T, rated K or rated M... next time Rock Lee discovers what tampons really are...lol laters


	3. The tampons adventure part one

THE YOUTHFUL ADVENTURES OF ROCK LEE

I DON'T OWN NARUTO... oh shipoopi!!

OH and for those who don't think I'm disturbed by this idea...I AM!! At the same time this was a funny subject Lee could try to become youthful with so there┘

* * *

The tampons adventure...

It was a beautiful day in Konoha, well not really, it had started to pour down on the village so many had to stay in doors and cover themselves. Well except one person┘

⌠ Yosh it is a very unyouthful rain today but I must continue with my training if I am to become as youthful as Gai-sensei.■ so there ran off Lee as a few people squealed not from thinking he's sexy for being wet but for the horrible look of his make-up coming off his face.

It was around 2:00 in the afternoon, Lee had grown a bit tired of running so he decided to sit down.

The wind had begun to pick up so as some garbage was flying pass him a red stained tube hit Lee right in the face( sickest thing I've written to date).

After Lee had taken it off his face he began to study the object, looking at the object like it was something...well cool.

"Yosh I wonder what this youthful object is but no matter, I , the leaf's most handsome devil shall find what this youthful object is and use it for increasing my youthfulness!!" so there ran off Rock Lee as he holded the used tampon and ran off to find his sensei.

After running a few times around Konoha, Lee finally caught Team Asuma eating at the barbeque place.

"Hello, my good youthful friends, how are you on this splendid day?" asked the smiling green boy.

" Lee could you please be quiet you're even louder than Naruto for god's sake." yelled the blonde girl.

" Look who's talking Ino you're as loud as Naruto and Lee put together." stated Shikamaru.

"What did you say??"

" Nothing never mind its too troublesome to repeat myself." sighed the lazy slouch kid.

" Well as for it being a splendid day, raining a ton isn't really splendid." said the chubby one.

" Yosh well if you look at it that way..."

" What do you want Lee?" asked an irritated Ino.

" Oh yes my youthful comrades I am here to show you this..."

After Lee pulled out the tampon, Shikamaru,Lee and Ino spitted out their food.

" What the hell, Lee that's gross!" screamed Choji.

For the rest of the team, Shikamaru was very green with sickness while Ino was blushing red with embarrassment thanks to a certain green kid.

" Yosh how could this be gross? Youth is never gross.."

" Lee get the hell out of here!" screamed the crazy blonde.

" Fine I must seek the youthful team seven to see what this is..." with that the youthful sick one left with a flash leaving behind two grossed out guys and one embarrassed woman.

Meanwhile with Team Seven...

Sasuke was not having a good day with his team. Sakura had been clingy since Naruto brought him back and the dumb blonde had been showing off that he kicked his ass so he didn't need anymore distractions.

" YOSH MY YOUTHFUL COMRADES!!" yelled Lee

" Hello Lee."

" Hi Lee!!" screamed Naruto.

Sasuke couldn't believe his damn luck here he was with three of Konoha's annoying shinobi instead of getting stronger to kill Itachi.

" Yosh my youthful friends how are you on this splendid..."

" Get on with it." barked the emo boy.

" Yosh does anyone knows what this youthful thing is?"

As Rock Lee pulled out the tampon, Sasuke was very disturbed, Sakura passed out and Naruto stood very confused.

" No Lee what is it?" asked the orange wearing boy.

" I have no idea but if you join me youthful Naruto together we can gather information."

" Sure I'd rather join you than be here with Sasuke-teme."

With that Naruto and Lee went off to search together what this object is while Sasuke just stood as brooding about his brother as ever.

So Naruto and Lee ran off only to meet Hinata, Kurenai, Shino and Kiba in the forest.

" Hello youthful team how are you on this splendid day?"

/ Oh no its Gai's super twin , Rock Lee/ said Kurenai in her mind.

" H-Hello L-Lee."

" Yo Lee."

" Hi."

" Hello Lee-san what purpose are you here for?" asked Kurenai mildly confused.

" Well Kurenai-sensei this is what brought me to my attention..." while speaking to them he decides to show them the tampon.

All Hinata and Kurenai could do was blush, Kiba decided to go throw up with Akamaru, and Shino stood their with little emotion but if you take a closer look his eyebrows could tell a disturbance in his force.

That's when the blonde idiot decided to show up.

" Hey everyone!!" yelled the overactive boy.

" N-N-Naruto-kun!" was all that Hinata could say before she passed out due to seeing her long time crush.

" Yo Naruto are you joining Lee in his "quest"? asked the dog boy.

" Yeah."

" Why?" asked the quiet bug boy.

" Well from what Lee told me that thing he's carrying around he says it helps him become more youthful so if youthful he means powerful than that will help me become stronger to kick Sasuke-teme's ass then I will help him find out what that is, dattebayo!" yelled Naruto.

" Naruto that thing in his hand is a tampon." said Kurenai with a major blush.

Shino, Kiba and Hinata thought they were about to hear him yell for following the green idiot of Konoha when Naruto said something that shocked them.

" What the hell's a tampon?" asked a very confused Naruto.

Both the boys were smacking themselves in the head thinking in their minds," How the hell do you not know what that is airhead?"

While Kurenai understood the fact that Naruto had never had a family or anyone tell him about these kinds of things in life so she never got bothered with the question but realized something... she may be the one to explain it to him.

What will happen will she explain things to the dumb and dumber crew? Will she pass out? Who will win?

Don't worry reviewers I will unleash my youthful rage punch on all the unyouthful children.


	4. Enter Tobi the fool

The Youthful Adventures of Rock Lee

Lee " Yosh, it is a splendid day is it not, Heloves-kun?"

Heloves " Nope it's all saggy and depressing anyways hey I decided to bring back this story!!

Lee" YOSH I AM MOST EXCITED!! MY SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH SHALL SHINE BETTER THAN EVER!!"

Heloves " You better shine, I haven't had too much reviews for this story but anyways we have a special guest who shall join you in a quest."

Lee" IS IT GAI-SENSEI?"

Heloves" Nope it's someone much more ummm...youthful."

Lee " Yosh who could be more youthful than Gai-sensei?"

Heloves" Well here he comes..."

As the curtains fall down it is revealed to be...

" Tobi is a good boy!" expressed Tobi in excitement as he ran with a cookie in his hand.

Lee " Yosh you want me to join the Akatsuki that is most unyouthful!"

Heloves " Oh but you see you and Tobi are going to embark on a youthful and good adventure." smirked the writer.

Lee" Youthful?"

Tobi " Good?"

Heloves" Yes now on to the show...

Oh I don't own Naruto, Tobi, or Lee

* * *

The Youthful Adventure of Lee...(special guest Tobi)

It was a bright sunny day , the birds chirped and a cool breeze could be felt around an active village. Seems that everyone had a mission ...oh wait someone's training.

" One thousand two, one thousand three... Yosh my youth is as youthful as before!!" smiled Lee as he wiped his sweat off.

It was a tragic day yesterday after finding out what tampons are actually meant for. So today feeling his youth diminishing he decided to train it off. As he ran to the forest he noticed someone with a black cloak with red clouds...it was...

" I lost Deidara-sempai now he'll yell at Tobi and Tobi did nothing wrong." sighed the young future Akatsuki member.

Lee thinking bravely jumped out of the trees to face the frighten Tobi.

" Yosh stop you unyouthful Akatsuki member, for I , Rock Lee, most handsome beast of the Leaf Village shall stop your unyouthful quest." explained Lee as he gave Tobi a shining smile.

Tobi just shivered in some fear but realized he had to man up if he wanted Deidara to respect and adore him.

" I will not stop for Tobi is a good boy and to be a good boy I must stop you Rock Lee, handsome beast of the Leaf village." expressed Tobi as he kicked Rock Lee.

" Yosh your youthful tale is very youthful but I must stop this good boy Tobi from accomplishing his unyouthful behavior." as he blocked the kick from Tobi.

" Wait please don't hit Tobi he's a good boy all he wants is to go home can you help me good boy Lee?" begged Tobi

" Why should I help an unyouthful criminal as yourself?" asked the confused leaf nin.

" Because Tobi is a good boy and wouldn't harm his youthful friend." smiled the orange masked ex-nin.

" Yosh then let us go on your youthful quest to bring you home." as Lee gave Tobi the nice guy pose with his shining teeth.

" Wow Tobi wants to try it too..." and as he tried to do the nice guy pose he tripped on his cloak and fell down.

" Yosh are you all right youthful Tobi?" asked Lee somewhat worried.

" Yes but Tobi hurts from his butt...oh no Tobi said butt now he's not a good boy!" cried the insane shinobi.

" Yosh it is all right you're still a good boy or else I'll do ten thousand push ups!" yelled the green jumpsuit boy.

" Tobi is a good boy!" as the orange masked nin jumped in the air for joy.

" Yosh , Tobi your flames of youth amaze me. I shall too be a good boy for Rock Lee is a good boy!!" smiled Gai's mini me.

" Then let's take Tobi home, Tobi is tired and wants to nap." yawned the Akatsuki member.

" Yosh let's go!" yelled the green beast of Konoha.

As the two traveled together a spy was on them...

/ What the hell is Lee doing? Better keep an eye on him./ thought the stranger as the spy ran off.

As the two new friends, enemies walked to Tobi's place, they had to climb tall mountains, walk through hot deserts and go through some cold rain they had finally arrived at the Akatsuki's hideout...I mean Tobi's place.

" Thank you Lee-san for helping Tobi, for Tobi was too scared to walk home." as the orange masked shinobi hugged Lee.

" Yosh it was my youthful honor to help good boy Tobi." as Lee gave Tobi his shining smile.

As the two walked towards the cave door , Deidara appeared only to be miffed.

" Tobi what the hell? Where were you?" asked the clay bomber as he grabbed a stick preparing to beat Tobi within an inch of his life.

" Tobi fell off your bird bomb and Tobi fell in the woods but thanks to good boy Lee..." as Tobi patted Lee while Deidara just looked stupified..." Tobi survived very dangerous encounters for Tobi is a good boy!".

" Oh I see well Lee-san why don't you come in? We would like to thank you for bringing us back Tobi." smirked Deidara with an evil fiendish plot coming in his mind.

" Yosh I would indeed accept for your flames of youth are very high, Akatsuki-san!" shouted the sucker who had no idea what was going to happen.

/ I don't think anyone will miss this loud mouth ugly little boy./ expressed Deidara with a sweat drop.

After what seemed a few shouts of unyouthful betrayal, blood spilled out of the cave turning to be Lee as his body was thrown out the window surprising the stranger.

/ Holy crap , they massacred Lee!! Oh well he was very troublesome./ sighed the lazy I mean serious stranger.

In Konoha...

After the stranger told the rookie nine, the Hokage and the senseis one person became so angry , furious that even Kakashi, Anko and Ibiki pissed their pants.

" THEY DID WHAT? AFTER THAT YOUTHFUL HELP THEY UNYOUTHFULLY BETRAYED MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT! THEY WILL PAY WITH THEIR UNYOUTHFUL BLOOD!!" as a Lotus Gai went off to kill the Akatsuki

The end...

Lee" Yosh that is most horrible ending!! "

Tobi" Tobi agrees, you are not a good boy Heloves!"

Heloves" Hey I just wanted to spice up the story geez, besides they're worse things than death."

Lee" What could be more worse than death unyouthful Heloves?"

Heloves ( while rubbing hands together and chuckling in evil form)" Oh you'll see..mwahahahah!!"

Tobi and Lee could only hug each other scared of future adventures...

Read and Review please?


End file.
